


Kanan, Space Dad

by MoodiestMags



Series: The Rebels Crew [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Space Dad Kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodiestMags/pseuds/MoodiestMags
Summary: At the end of a long mission, you find yourself overwhelmed and afraid. The best thing you’d need is a Jedi to help calm down.I wanted some Space Dad content, so I made some.Enjoy!
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: The Rebels Crew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892668
Kudos: 5





	Kanan, Space Dad

The shootout began when the crew got noticed taking food back to the Ghost. Stormtroopers that had reinforcements on the way were pinning you all in an alley. Ezra, now with his lightsaber and newfound confidence took up the brunt of their fire. Unfortunately one of the blaster bolts struck you right in the shoulder. 

“Ah!” You exclaimed, curling up into a small alcove today check the damage. A little bit of blood, but nothing fatal.

Though the stress of the mission was becoming heavier every second. Waves of emotion mixed with the blaster fire and yelling swirled inside your head, being let go in sobs that wouldn’t stop. 

Out of the blur of fire and yelling, a hand squeezed your shoulder. 

“Hey..” Kanan said. “Hey! You okay?” 

You looked up through eyes filled with tears. He held your arm, trying to bring you back to the present. 

“I..I can’t-” You managed to croak.

“It’s alright, come on. I’ll get you back to the Ghost, but you need to get up.” 

Kanan had his lightsaber in a defensive position, holding your hand as he told Ezra where he was going. 

Ezra made some whiny comment about why, but was shut up with a no-nonsense glare. 

“Come on, not that far now.”

“Will they be okay without you?” You spoke through tears, ducking behind Kanan when blaster fire came a little too close.Though, with a Jedi they were nothing to fret over. His saber deflected them before they had the chance to light up your face. 

“Everyone is entirely capable of defending themselves. They’ll be back at the Ghost soon.” You climbed onto the back of a speeder bike, where the firing finally faded into the background. “I’ve let Hera know we’re going to be early. You want to drive?” The Jedi asked. You shook your head. “No problem. Hold on tight, kid!” 

On Kanan’s back there weren’t many places to hold onto, but falling off wasn’t an option. Your arms wrapped themselves around Kanan’s neck. He occasionally had to make sure he could still breathe, but otherwise was silent until the Ghost came into view. 

Hera met you both at the end of the ramp. Kanan gave her a short summary of what had transpired in Capital City before catching up with you in the common area. 

“Okay, you want to tell me what happened back there?” He began, taking a seat beside you on the sofa.

“Well, there was just so much yelling and shooting. I haven’t been sleeping very well lately, my shoulder hurts.” You broke down again, wincing as the blaster burn rubbed against something. 

A hand on your back caught you off guard, but it was just Kanan trying to help. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Hera appeared in the doorway and Kanan gestured for her to get some water. “I would’ve probably felt the same when I was your age.” 

“No you wouldn’t have, you were in the Clone Wars. And you’re a Jedi.” You replied through tears. 

Hera placed a glass of water on the table in front of you, retreating up to the cockpit to wait.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t feel emotion. I got angry, I got scared. Trust me, I still do. But what the Jedi try and teach is how to find peace in those emotions. If we shut them out and don’t feel them, they sit, they get worse. Then when something like today happens, someone could get hurt. Today, that person was you. All you need to do is talk about them.”

The tears rolling down your face began to ebb, and you took a sip of the water on the table. It was cold and sent a chill down your spine. The ice being the only thing to perforate the thick silence between words.

“But what if I’m mad at one of you guys? I don’t want to make anyone more upset.” You asked.

“You can be upset with us, with me, with Hera. Have you seen how many times Hera gets mad at me?”

“It’s a lot but I still love him!” The Captain chimes in from above. A smile barely lifts the corner of your lips at her addition.

“And we’re still a family. You can be annoyed, or angry but tell us. Then we can do better.” 

A silence filled the cabin as you thought. “I didn’t really like Ezra’s teasing this week. I know it was just a joke, but something he said really struck a nerve.” 

Kanan sighed. “I’ll definitely talk to him. You should, too. Boundaries are important, especially here.”   
The cup of water was finished at set back on the holotable.

“Thank you, Kanan. I’m sorry, but can I give you a hug?” 

“Don’t apologize. Yes, of course you can.” The Jedi’s smile was warm, even though his reciprocating hug was a little lacking. You buried your tear stained face into his chest. Kanan’s ribbed sweater was soft for the most part, but a little more itchy than it looked. 

“Alright kid, don’t fall asleep on me.” He joked. 

Hera interjected with a climb down the ladder. She opened her mouth to say something that had to do with the heavy focus ceasing her brow, but relaxed into a more tired smile. “You two okay? The others are back.” Her voice filled with all the feigned calmness of a worried parent.

“I’m good now.” You assured. 

“As long as you guys are all okay. I’m just going to let them in.”Hera hurried to open the main door to the rushed parade of the Ghost crew. From the common area you could already hear the arguing between the other four. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel we were robbed of Kanan being a space dad, and sometimes we just need that in our lives, especially during these weird times. I’ve written some Space Mum Hera, and needed to do the other half, so here we are.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! And Kudos really help to make sure I’m doing okay in my writings, and really help motivate me. Thanks again!


End file.
